The Daughter of the Sith
by Veor Hrdenda
Summary: Following the events of Legacy of the Empire, Dipper, Pacifica, and Ford go to Luke's academy on Yavin IV. With Cipherious defeated there was some hope for a new start, but Cipherious isn't the only villain out there. As the Shadow Academy gains power the group will need to work together to protect the Jedi and the New Republic. Dipper X Pacifica. Legends-ish continuity Star Wars.
1. Chapter 1

**HI! I'm back for Part 2 in what I currently conceive as a Trilogy (that might change depending on stuff). I was going to post this a while ago but I was unsure of the full plot. Now I'm pretty sure of what I'm doing. **

**Some fun facts to start you off, if you haven't read part 1, I'd suggest you do, but I can give a summary if you don't want to. IF you do intend to read part 1 (LEGACY OF THE EMPIRE) I'd suggest you do that before you start this story because I don't want to spoil plot lines for you.**

**Now funfact number 2 the characters in this are actually mostly Legends Characters, and this story is basically set up to mirror the events of a Legends Plot line (Young Jedi Knights: The Shadow Academy). Characters from legends will be included in this chapter.**

**NOW before you start freaking out, I do do a little blurb at the end with an explanation of any of the legends stuff to show up. This time I'll also include a link to their Wiki page on Wookiepedia. Just for the sake of if you want to do some research.**

**ANYWAY **

**URL for Part 1: **s/12581029/1/Force-Falls-Legacy-of-the-Empire

**SUMMARY OF PART 1: **

**Jedi Knight-ish Dipper (MACEN) Pines and his friends run into rich heiress Pacifica Northwest, who is a force sensitive distantly related to the Sithlord Palpatine. The three group goes on an adventure. Dipper spends more and more time with Pacifica the two become romantically involved. At the same time the two are on the run from the Sithlord Cipherious. Finally Dipper solves the mystery of his Holocron, finding the maker, his Great Uncle (Grunkle) Stanford Pines (part of a different set of Pine Twins). Dipper's sister Mabel feels abandoned, and is eventually convinced by the Sithlord Cipherious to join him (so that she and Dipper can stay together as siblings), a result of Dipper's intention to go to the Jedi Academy without her. Big fight thing, Cipherious is killed (least well written part of the story). The defeat of Cipherious however doesn't sway Mabel from her original darkside intentions and she flees with Gideon the other of Cipherious's Apprentices. **

* * *

**THE DAUGHTER OF THE SITH**

_Months after the defeat of DARTH CIPHERIOUS, Dipper Pines, Pacifica Northwest, and Jedi Master Stanford Pines_

_head to the new JEDI ACADEMY on YAVIN IV in an attempt to learn about the Force and serve the Jedi and the NEW REPUBLIC in the future._

_Meanwhile unbeknownst to them a force of Darkness grows to strike at the Jedi Order and the New Republic. With aid from the SHADOW ACADEMY the two Apprentices of Lord Cipherious prepare to strike against their enemies._

_At the same time the Crew of the MRE-HAC prepare to take on New roles within the ship and the galaxy as a whole._

* * *

**The Children of the Jedi**

The shuttle landed with a soft clunk and a thud, the slow hiss of the doors filled the air like a hundred snakes.

Outside the air was warm and humid, a soft breeze danced through the air catching in Pacifica's blond hair. Pacifica had cut her hair short since her battle with Mabel upon Cipherious's warship, the once long straight hair now fell into a neat bob-cut.

She gave a small frown and a wrinkle of her nose as the sights and smells of the jungle moon washed over her.

An earthy smell hung in the air mixing with sweat and oil. From some distant part of the temple hovered a faint whiff of food half-prepared, the sweet scents of fruit still danced in the wind. Pacifica raised an eyebrow at the place, examining the somewhat dilapidated stone structure in front of her, covered in green tangled vines and other vibrantly tropical plants. Small primates, birds, and insects danced through the stones, squawking, playing, and hunting in the warm sunlight.

Around the temple were gathered small clusters of people, most of whom were younger than Pacifica and Dipper. The groups seemed to be practicing basic force skills such as lifting stones. A few adults appeared amongst the children and Dipper could only presume they were Jedi masters.

The group did not seem to attract much attention, only a few heads or quick glances danced in their direction, and they were directed mostly at Ford, rather than Pacifica or Dipper. Two gazes lingered longer than most, a one armed girl with golden-red hair, a year or two younger than Dipper, her grey eyes seemed to scan them analytically, then she turned away moving back to her group of friends, several teenage humans and a Wookiee —Dipper could only guess the age of the last one.

The other watcher was much younger, she had long wavy blond hair and bright green eyes. She was dressed in what seemed to be a typical orange jumpsuit. From her stature Dipper assumed her to one of the younger students. The girl as a whole seemed unspectacular, save for her lack of shoes. She smiled at them, hovering at the edge of entranceway to the temple before a woman approached to speak with her.

Dipper looked over to Pacifica with a smile.

"I didn't expect them to be so young." Pacifica said, examining the crowd.

Ford's voice boomed from behind them, "At the height of the Jedi Order there were hundreds of children trained from birth in the ways of the force. Though I suspect things are different here."

As Dipper and the others approached the temple, Ford began to ramble about all the legends and artefacts from Yavin IV, when he began to speak about the legends of a hidden device containing the souls of the Massassi, a young voice interrupted him, Dipper turned his head downwards to see that it was the girl from earlier who had been staring, her face was filled with a bright smile.

"You mean the golden globe? I saw it, well me and Anakin found it, and then we had to go to a bunch of places to find the ancient messages so we could open it. Anyway sorry, I'm Tahiri, who are you? Are you Jedi? I mean you look like some of the older students, but I've never seen you before, and I thought I knew everybody, and you brought an adult, so I mean they look like a Jedi Master, but I thought I would have heard of you before." The girls words seemed to slide together making it hard to understand what she was saying.

Dipper paused and then smiled, "I'm Dipper and this is Pacifica. The man is Ford, we're Jedi, but we're new here. I learned everything I know from a holocron and I helped teach Pacifica. Ford helped teach us both, could you tells us where Master Skywalker is?"

Pacifica gave Dipper a smile, examining the younger girl.

Ford seemed to still be reeling from what Tahiri had said, "You mean to say you've seen the Golden Globe? And the other child, you said his name was Anakin?"

Tahiri nodded excited, "Yeah. Me and Anakin went to find it together. I had these dreams about drowning in the river, and I knew he was supposed to be there because I saw him, but I didn't drown and we found the temple, but we couldn't read any of it because we didn't speak the language. But we ended up going to Yavin Eight with our friend Lyric, and our new friend Sanna took us to the ancient message the Massassi had left as a warning. And it turned out she was force sensitive so we helped her get to the temple. Then we went back to Tatooine where I'm from, and we had to survive alone because it's a tradition so I could find out about my parents, and we survived that and we found another piece of the message on Tatooine, and I found out my parents were farmers, and then we came back here. Then I went on some trips with Tionne to find some Jedi artefacts and then we came back here again, and thats why I'm here now, but we'll probably leave again soon."

Ford laughed aloud, looking down at the child in excitement, "That's wonderful. I mean me and Stanly we'd get up to mischief, but nothing so bold as solving the secret to the Golden Globe. And this Anakin is he here now?"

Tahiri shook her head, "No. His brother and sister are, but he's back on Coruscant with his parents, they don't like all their children to be here at once, not unless their here, but that's pretty rare."

Pacifica spoke for the first time to the younger girl, "You said his brother and sister are here?"

"Yeah, Jacen and Jaina, they're older-like your age."

Pacifica nodded, "Great, we really do need to see Master Skywalker first though, so if you could tell us where he is?"

Tahiri grinned, "I can take you to him. I think he's talking with Tionne right now, but I'm sure he'll be excited to see you, especially if he's a Jedi master, because they don't have many Jedi Masters."

The group followed the young girl into the stone chambers, the air inside was colder, more comfortable, and as the groups moved down long passageways past empty bedrooms, they at last reached the apparent office of Luke Skywalker, who sat inside, talking to a woman, dressed in Jedi robes, with long silver hair. The woman smiled politely as the new arrivals entered, "I'm sorry if we're interrupting anything, we were just hoping to speak with you Master Skywalker."

The man, Luke Skywalker, a legend to all the children of the galaxy, someone who most people would believe if he told them that Coruscant didn't exist, seemed younger than they had expected, short blonde hair, bright blue eyes, dressed in light brown robes which hung around him. A small white furred creature, with long floppy ears sat on his desk.

The woman looked to Tahiri for some kind of explanation, "While I was speaking with Tionne, I think whatever you might have to say should be heard."

Ford smiled, "I am Stanford Pines. I served the Jedi Order before the rise of the Empire, I have been away from the galaxy for sometime, investigating the ancient artefacts in the Unknown Regions, and upon returning I found that the Jedi Order had been largely destroyed by the Sith, and for obvious reasons I wanted to return to help as quickly as I could. I'd be happy to help anywhere I might be useful."

The Jedi Master smiled, "Very well. I'll see where we can put you, and the other two?"

Dipper stepped forwards, "I'm Macen and this is Pacifica, I'm not anywhere as skilled with the force as my Great Uncle, but I'm comfortable with the lightsaber and with basic force techniques."

Pacifica nodded in agreement, "I'm the least skilled of the bunch, I made made my lightsaber like six months ago."

Master Skywalker nodded, "I see you've already met Tahiri, and are likely aware that, the temple is different than how the old order did things. We allow romantic attachments, and are students are often allowed the opportunity to experience other parts of the universe than just life on Yavin IV."

Ford nodded, "I learned quite a bit of this from Macen and Pacifica, along with the stories young Tahiri was telling."

"Good, I'll see if we can find a job for you," The Jedi Master said smiling at the new arrivals, "Tahiri if you could guide them back to the training area and if you could get Master Solusar when you see him."

There was a pause for a moment before Skywalker added "The other Solusar."

Tahiri grinned brightly, her voice continuing along the halls as she told Ford, Dipper, and Pacifica all about her adventures, which heavily featured Anakin. Each of them had a different opinion of the girl. Pacifica thought of her almost in the same way as she had thought of Mabel, slightly cheery but quite irritating. Dipper thought of Mabel as well, but it was almost sadness instilling in him, he missed his sister, still not used to the emptiness in her excited position, and yet somewhere in the back of his mind he could still feel her, different though, like a dark raging storm, arguably excited just in a destructive manner. Ford saw Tahiri as something of an interesting puzzle, her involvement in the Golden Globe and with the new Historian of the Jedi created an interesting future for the girl in his mind.

As the group left the temple Tahiri disappeared into the crowd of children, rushing over to another figure, a man with white hair and brown eyes, who seemed to be watching the children, he nodded, heading off leaving Tahiri alone.

"Right. So that was the other Solusar then." Pacifica said, her voice clear as always.

"So, what do you think they're going to do with you Ford?" Dipper asked, looking to the Jedi master.

"Oh, it hardly matters to me, I mean so long as I'm helping, either in hunting down relics or in training the children. I just want to be useful again." Ford said, with a soft sigh.

"Anyone else want to talk about the fact that the Solo children are here?" Pacifica said leaning against a rock.

"What?" Dipper said his eyes flashing open.

"Tahiri said Jacen and Jaina are here. Now if you know any other twins named Jacen and Jaina with a little brother named Anakin please alert me to it, of course they'd need to be Jedi as well." Pacifica said, smiling smugly.

"How do you just know the Solo kids names off the top of your head?" Dipper asked, eyebrow raised.

"I'm rich, and I had a lot of time to do whatever I wanted, so like I read a lot of Tabloids. Trust me I'm not proud." Pacifica announced with a tone that was a mix of disgust and pride.

Ford seemed confused by the conversation, "These Solo children who are they? I mean, I remember something about a Solo in the war but surely they'd be too young to have been there."

"You're correct. The Solo children are the children of Princess Leia Organa and Han Solo. Both of them are war heroes, on top of that Leia is Luke's sister, so they're force sensitive. Anyway its kinda a huge deal." Pacifica answered with a smile.

"I'm sure." Ford said, with a small smile.

"Anyway why is this important?" Dipper asked.

Pacifica gave a shrug, "I just thought you'd care."

* * *

**OKAY, you'll get some Mabel next chapter? Okay. Also probably some Stan, Wendy, SO-OS, and other characters.**

**I hope you enjoyed chapter one though, and as always Reviews are helpful so if you could do that?**

**LEGENDS BUBBLE:**

**Kam Solusar:** Jedi Master/Jedi Knight who worked for Luke after Dark Empire (where Palpatine got cloned to be alive again). He ended up marrying Tionne Solusar and acting as a student when Luke set up his Praxeum (Jedi Academy). He continued to work as a teacher afterwards.

**Tenel Ka Djo:** A Hapan Princess. She's redhaired girl missing one arm. Hapes as I mentioned in the last story is a small monarchal matriarchy inside a cluster which makes it hard to navigate. Her Mother is from Dathomir and is a Dathomiri Witch (not an evil one). She lost her arm in a dueling accident when her lightsaber failed. Her opponent was Jacen Solo.

**Tionne Solusar: **Jedi Knight historian who helps teach students at the temple. Also a musician. Not very force powerful, but she's basically Jedi Indiana Jones. Except with like no screentime.

**Tahiri Viela:** My all time favorite Star Wars character. Tahiri Viela is a character introduced in the Junior Jedi Knights series in legends, she trained with Anakin Solo. She was raised on Tatooine by a group of Tuskens who killed her parents in a misunderstanding, in a 'shish-kababs we did a bad thing how do we fix it' style solution she was raised by them until Tionne found her. She eventually did go on to become a Jedi later on, she also did actually free the Massassi Children from the golden globe.

**Massassi Children: **The Massassi are the ancient inhabitants of Yavin IV at some point they were mutated by the Sith to serve them as soldiers (specifically Exar Kun mutated them).

**Yavin VIII: **Yavin VIII is a habitable but awful place. It is the home of the Melodies.

**Melodies: **A race of humanoids who upon reaching adulthood must return to the water and become mermaids. I'm not making this up. Also it gets better, the Sith probably designed them. Like what Sithlord sat there and was like, 'Hey y'know what my new evil plan is? I'm gonna make Fudging Mermaids'. Literally I need to know.

**Sannah: **A Melodie being trained as a Jedi on Yavin IV a year or so younger than Tahiri Viela.

**Lyric: **A Melodie previously being trained on Yavin IV before she was forced to return to Yavin VIII so that she could undergo her transformation (also known as Melodie puberty? I guess?).

**Ikrit: **Y'know that bunny on Luke's desk? That's Ikrit. The Jedi Master. Yoda's Padawan. Yes he's a Jedi bunny. He was sleeping next to the golden globe before being awoken when Tahiri and Anakin found it. He also apparently sounds like what Anakin thinks the darkside sounds like.

**By the way these notes are brief and definitely not anywhere near as complete as they could be. Tahiri alone has like at least another three paragraphs I could write about her, and her story isn't exactly super happy. If you want to do more research feel free. **

**Funfact, so we can begin and end the same way, I was going to include URLS but apparently you can't? Which is stupid. By the way I'd like to specify it would only include the last word or two of the URLS. So I'd suggest go to Wookiepedia, I can't even include the URL for that, so I'd suggest googling it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi.**

**This is going to hopefully be weekly updates, because I'm excited about writing this, but I'll be the first to admit that sometimes weekly updates end up being bi-weekly (bi-weekly as in every other week) or sporadic when I'm writing. I'll try to stay as close to that promise as I can though.**

**So first chapter apparently didn't catch everybody from the old stories attention, but that's fine. We're gonna have some Mabel stuff this chapter. Yay! Or if you hate Mabel I guess that's sad. Sorry.**

**Anyway, if you have any criticisms feel free to go ahead, criticism (in a constructive manner) is helpful, and while I might defend my choices, that doesn't mean I'm going to completely ignore you. Also do people think the legends bubble is useful or not? Because that's something I'd like to know.**

* * *

**Shadow Twin**

Mabel moved though the spaceport, the dark hood of a cloak pulled up over her face, hiding the pink jumpsuit covered in patches that she would normally wear, along with two glinting curved hilts that hung at her side. As she stepped into the cantina, she pulled down the hood examining the interior for her friends, who hadn't abandoned her unlike her brother.

The rushing noise of the stations crowds faded away into the background, and as Mabel moved further inwards, examining each face within she soon saw exactly who she was looking for.

The pair was as obvious as ever, sticking out from even the alien surroundings. A Green Gamorrean Woman, a large blaster rifle hanging across her back, a thin teenager, with pale skin, whose eyes and hair were both a stark black. A transparent visor wrapped around her head. The two smiled as she approached. The gamorrean wrapped her in a tight hug, and the other, Candy stood back, letting her recover before giving her a swift hug of her own.

"How have you been?" Candy asked, bright eyes watching Mabel from behind the glass visor.

"Great. Just, well Dipper ran off to Yavin and his stupid academy, and I got left behind. Because I guess you were right and I didn't even get a proper goodbye, so yeah. Great."

Once more Grenda -the Gamorrean woman- crushed Mabel in a hug, "I'M SO SORRY, YOUR BROTHER IS A JERK."

The loud booming voice of Grenda filled the surrounding area, even if it was in Gamorrean.

"I mean, I've still got Waddles right, so not all bad."

Candy nodded, "Are you really okay? You look sick. You're incredibly pale also your eyes are yellow."

"Nah, I'm fine." Mabel answered, waving her hand as if to deflect the words themselves.

"So why did you want to see us?" Candy asked, sitting down in the stool again.

"I want help tracking Dipper down and then things can be as they were." Mabel answered brightly.

Grenda looked to Candy, searching for something, silently there was an agreement, "We can track him sure, but Mabel, did you consider maybe things can't go back to how they were before? That you have to move on?"

Mabel seemed to get angry for a moment, the yellow of her eyes flashing a bit, her hands tightening around the table, then all of the anger faded, "No. It'll be fine, just so long as I can get to him we'll go back to the way things are. Just make sure the circumstances are right."

Another awkward pause followed, "MABEL WHAT DO YOU MEAN IF THE CIRCUMSTANCES ARE RIGHT?"

Mabel grinned, a wide, broken grin, reflected in broken eyes, "I just need to make sure that we get rid of his girlfriend, and Ford. They're the ones who got him to leave me, so without them everything will go back to normal."

"Mabel, I can't help you kill a Jedi! I mean, I could, but I don't think I should. If you want to talk to your brother I'll take you, but I won't help you hurt him. I only hurt people for money." Candy said, her hand reaching out to touch Mabel on the shoulder, only for Mabel to swat it away and rise from the table, "If you won't help me I'll find someone else who can. You're just like the others, letting me down when I need you."

Candy's eyes went wide, as Mabel's hands went out, knocking several chairs and tables to the floor. Grenda moved back hurriedly. Mabel left the room her eyes tearing up slightly, her hood once again raised over her head, leaving her invisible within the crowd, another face moving along in a crowd.

She could feel once more the water running across her cheek, the dark, crushing feeling in her gut, like her heart was being crushed by a thousand layers of durosteel. She wanted to feel nothing, to stop the raging storm, to keep the pain from crushing her heart, and the storm from tearing her mind apart, and distantly, in the back of her mind there was Dipper, anxiety, hope, happiness, all of these danced across him, and she hated him for all of them, for all the moments he had without her.

As she tried to wipe the tears from her eyes, she found them increasing, as if the storm inside her mind was finally escaping, the desperate rain pouring out of her eyes. Her breath grew tight, as she tried to focus, she forced herself into a corner, sliding down a wall. Her tears falling down her cheeks. She pulled the cloak around her, cuddling her legs, and hoping that it would all fix itself if she could just stay a moment longer.

Then came the voice, cold, cruel, but still beautiful, "Mabel Pines, I've come to offer you the galaxy."

Raising her head she saw the woman, dressed in a dark scaly tunic, pale skinned, with long black hair falling down her back, a long dark whip hung at her side, and she smiled at Mabel, a cold calculated smile, her hand reaching out for Mabel's.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Tamith Kai. I work for an organization quite interested in you." The woman said, still the same cold smile on her face.

"Why?"

"Several reasons of course. We did not think the rumors were true at first, that the heir to Cipherious existed, and yet here you are. We would like to help you, and in return you could help us."

"How am I supposed to help you?"

"The Jedi Praxeum, we wish to destroy it, and we want your help. The Jedi are weak and foolish, and together we can erase them, and you can have your brother back."

Mabel took the outstretched hand pulling herself up.

"Welcome, Mabel Pines, to the Second Imperium."

* * *

Wendy ducked beneath the blaster fire, throwing her axe through the air, and watching as it neatly struck the man's side. Her orange skinned hand slid to her side, quickly pulling her blaster and letting off a burst of bright green energy. The noise hung in the air for a second, and she stood still, cautiously scanning the corridor for anyone else.

After a moment she eased, raising the comm unit on her wrist to her mouth, "You totally could have warned me about the dangerous space pirates before I walked in."

Across the comm unit, an old, tired, laugh answered, "_Yeah, but where would the fun be in that._"

Wendy let out a sigh, bright green eyes scanning the room, her Lekku giving slight movements to indicate some dark sentiments about the old man on the other side, Stanley Pines. As she stood still a droid waddled in behind her, the green-blue paint on its stomach just beginning to fade and chip. "Oh hey dude. Did you find the stuff we're looking for yet."

"SO-OS, does it look like I found the stuff we're looking for?"

"Uh not really dude."

"Exactly, that means I didn't find the stuff."

The battle droid nodded its head, "Sure thing dude."

As the two continued down the corridor Wendy grabbed her blade from the fallen pirate. Cleaning the blade on the lower half of her uniform the young Twi'lek woman continued down the hallway. Her blaster raised as they continued inwards. As they turned the corner, Wendy almost gasped aloud, in front of her were a collection of Stormtroopers, standing down the hallway in the ships bridge.

Wendy slid back around the corner, raising the comm unit to her mouth, she let out an angry whisper, "There are Stormtroopers here Stan."

"_What do you mean there are stormtroopers, we're miles from Imperial Space._"

"Well, I'm telling you, there are Stormtroopers."

There was silence for a minute, then the voice sounded once more across the comm,"_Right, so that doesn't change the mission per-say. We get the stuff anyway, You just need to take out the bucket-heads, and then get back here with the stupid shield array._"

Wendy swore beneath her breath, looking to SO-OS, "Get your blaster out, I'm going to fire at them, and then you're going to fire at them, don't get yourself killed."

"Sure thing dude." The droid replied with a thumbs up.

Wendy sprinted across the entryway to the corridor, firing at the stormtrooper in the center of the room, facing towards the exit. The shot struck him, and there was a cry as he fell limply to the floor.

A flurry of blaster fire was released in response, and Wendy pressed herself against the wall, waiting for the firing to cease, then she stuck her head out firing at the first stormtrooper she saw, the energy blast missing by a mere inch, striking the metal panelling with a hiss.

At this point the somewhat outdated battle droid had joined in, the blaster fire wildly striking against the walls and panels. Finally a shot struck one of the remaining five troopers, knocking him to the floor, and leaving a blackened scar across the surface of his armor.

The battle continued for a minute or two more, the blaster-fire being exchanged between the two factions. A single blaster bolt skimmed Wendy's shoulder, but it wasn't long until the final trooper was down. The two moved forwards, Wendy had her blaster raised. Within was a large map of the ship, several notes on where things were. Finally Wendy found what she was looking for, "The Shielding Array is on deck three, or at least the bit we're looking for. That's twelve floors below us. Me and SO-OS can get there in about a minute, we should be back in about a minute, so long as the elevators are still online, and based off the signs I've seen they are. Oh, and if you could call up Dipper or Pacifica or Ford see if they can give us some info on what these imperial guys are doing out here."

_"What are you doing giving me orders, I'm in charge. So I'll be giving all the orders and suggestions, and I say we call Dipper or Ford about these Imperial guys."_

"Sure thing boss." Wendy said with a small smirk as she continued even further down the dimly lit hallway.

* * *

**So the Wendy bit was lack luster I know. But hey, I forgot to write a lot of this until pretty late, so we're all lucky I even remembered to upload this. **

**LEGEND BUBBLE:**

**Second Imperium: **The second Imperium are an organization that split off from the Imperial Remnant. They have a Shadow Academy for the training of Dark Jedi, and were plotting the demise of the Republic.

**Imperial Remnant: **The official Imperial Legacy, ruled over by a Moff council and Grand Admiral Pellaeon (he used to work for Thrawn). They made a treaty with the New Republic and are officially peaceful, some things suggest that their end intention is not to be peaceful.

**Tamith Kai:** A Dathomiri Nightsister (Evil Darkside Witch), from the Great Canyon Clan, a teacher at the Shadow Academy, she recruited and trained many of the Dark Jedi.

**Lekku:** Those head tail things. Like flesh pony tails. We get the term Twi'Lek from Twin Lekku.

**Sooooo, I'd love to know thoughts on this chapter, and once again Reviews help, also do you like the Legend Bubble system, yes or no? Should I have asked that during the first fic probably.**

**Also alert me if I missed something, because I do miss things sometimes so if something was unclear ask me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! **

**A response to the comments:**

**theangryravager: To answer your question... eh? I mean, the movies aren't something that are affecting the stories, or at least not really, the fact that Palpatine is showing up in the next movie doesn't mean this story is going to have Palpatine, in the same way that the Last Jedi killing Luke Skywalker doesn't mean I'm going to kill Luke Skywalker. Also a lot of what I'm writing is heavily based in stuff that happened in Legends, in fact you can go to Wookiepedia look up the Shadow Academy and find out what it is. You can look up that arc and take guesses to how this will tie in. Sooo, to cut off this awkward response with an actual answer, it doesn't increase the chances of Palpatine showing up, but it doesn't lower them either.**

**Once again I would ask that you review, still haven't gotten an answer around how effective the legends bubble is. Also not quite sure if people are catching errors or if there are particular elements of my writing style that are distracting to the audience. So answer those questions.**

**Anyway on to the story.**

* * *

**The Binding:**

Dipper was meditating, his breath slow and soft, taking it the warm evening air, feeling each droplet of water forming on his forehead, the stone beneath his feet. Every vocalization sung out like clearest crystal, and beyond that, beyond all the physical things there was the vibrant life of the planet, around him in a swirling supernova the light exploded, wiping away all the shadows, all the darkness. A thousand stars burnt on Yavin IV, more Jedi were here than Dipper imagined existed, students and teachers, each learning to express their powers and still there was caution, concern, anxiety, secrets.

It was exactly what he expected and somehow so much less, somehow he had imagined a thousand perfect Jedi, not a thousand children. Still there was the ever reassuring presence of Pacifica. Her hand gripping his tightly as the panic ran across her, dancing between the two of them, but more than that, happiness, joy, and peace.

For a second there was just the calmness as the two suns spun around each other, locked in orbit, and then it broke, a voice shattering the silence.

"Children, it appears they've determined what to do with us." Ford said, his voice calm and cold.

As they returned to Luke's office, this time led by Tionne herself, they found themselves greeted by other figures, of course Luke was there, smiling calmly, but another man was there, this one with pale white hair and brown eyes, his eyes gave some signs of concern.

"Master Skywalker." Ford said, his voice calm and respectful.

"I verified with Mara, she did tell a Dipper Pines to come here, and you're here," Luke said, "I would have preferred if we didn't need to check, but we've recently run into some concerning matters."

Tionne nodded, "A shadow academy has been discovered."

"A shadow academy?" Dipper asked.

"They're training the next generation of darksiders, led by a Dark Jedi and a Nightsister." the pale haired man answered.

"They made an attempt to kidnap my niece and nephew along with some of their friends, luckily the situation backfired. From now on they seem to have decided to try and take children who will attract less attention. Which is equally problematic."

There was a pause, Dipper looked to Pacifica, a thought passed between them, _Mabel_.

Ford however seemed to have missed this, "Very well, what should I do master Skywalker, I'm eager to find some purpose here."

"We're working on what exactly to do with you on that front. We're of the belief that your knowledge of ancient Jedi practices and artefacts could be of some use to Tionne reassembling the knowledge of the Jedi has always been difficult." Luke answered, his voice calm and restrained.

"It would be my honor to work to rebuild the knowledge of the Jedi." Ford answered with a smile.

Tionne gave a small gesture to follow her and as she and Ford left, Dipper was about to follow before he turned to the Jedi Master.

"There's something I think is important. My sister. In the unknown regions we faced off with an ancient Sith of some kind, going by Darth Cipherious. He managed to turn my sister against us. If the shadow academy is looking for a new generation of Sith they'll go after her."

Luke seemed to pause, his mind turned towards thinking, "I'm sorry. If we can regain your sister from the darkside we will, but sometimes people are too far gone. It is my deepest hope that this isn't the case for her, but I'd be foolish not to consider it."

A voice hummed across the air, "_The shadow academy serves to undermine us, and they will use your sister against you. But as master Skywalker has proved, the darkside is weak, built upon anger, fear, and greed, if your mind is built upon peace and joy, then we will triumph against the shadows."_

Dipper turned looking to see who had spoken for a moment, before there was a light chuckle, "_I apologize. I am master Ikrit. My appearance is not what one expects from a Jedi Master, but I am old, and my people are not very large."_

Dipper found the source of the voice to be the small creature currently seated on Luke's desk, "I'm sorry for not thinking much of you, I just presumed you were a pet, and I should have recognized a Jedi master."

_"The deception is partially mine. Secrets can be a weapon sometimes, and with a war coming it seems that will be necessary."_

Dipper bowed his head towards both Jedi masters.

"Master Solusar will show you two to your rooms." Luke said, smiling at the two of them.

As they walked along the hallway Pacifica squeezed Dipper's hand, "You know I think we're like the most normal people here."

"Hardly, I think I can still compete with about half of them."

"Whatever, at the very least I'm normal compared to them, but it looks like we're going to have to get used to it."

Dipper paused for a moment after hearing this, "Do you not like it here?"

Pacifica laughed, "Please, Dipper, I was raised in the seat of comfort, in a city. My standards are ridiculously high, so who cares if I like it, I mean, it's like beautiful and you and Ford love it, so I'm happy, anyway it beats the MRE-HAC."

"Right, the people seem nice enough." Dipper added.

"We literally met like four people Dipper and one of them was Nine."

"We're at a place for training Jedi, unsurprisingly a lot of them are children."

"There were teenagers as well." Pacifica added.

"And according to you two of them are going to decide the fate of the universe."

"You bet they are." Pacifica replied, laughing.

* * *

The other students couldn't stand against her. Her blades slashed and swirled in the air, cutting and spinning and scratching. The rage lunged out, leaving them on the floor, burnt, and panicked. Mabel just stood laughing, her blades humming and sizzling.

There was a smile on Tamith Kai's face. She'd chosen the perfect new student, certainly the girl was hard to control, was reckless and prone to self destruction, but that was exactly what she needed. A distraction, a destroyer to break the Jedi forces in two.

They had their darkest knight, and now it was time for their Wrath.

An honorable title, a title designed for the girl, Wrath.

There were improvements that could be made of course, the girl had little control over her powers, nor did she truly understand how they worked. Her ability to formulate plans was lacking, but she didn't need to make plans, she was a tool.

And for all these reasons Tamith Kai determined her perfect for her purposes, the brother at least would be easily torn away, likely the Knight he traveled with, and the Jedi Master. That left the academy protected by three trained Jedi and a collection of children. One amongst those trained Jedi was hardly a force sensitive and regarding her as a threat would be unwise.

Of course the Jedi arsenal was not lacking, they had other Knights, scattered across the galaxy, doing good, and once the temple was destroyed they would be hunted. But the temple first. The Jedi could not exist if the Second Imperium was to triumph and most assuredly the Second Imperium was to triumph.

Mabel knew none of this, all Mabel knew was that she was going to get her brother back, and that she was going to learn to destroy Pacifica and Ford, and anyone else standing in her way. Still imprinted upon her soul was that betrayal, her brother, her friends, all of whom had turned their back on her. So in her mind she faced them, all those who had betrayed her, not the other apprentices, not the holographic monsters they occasionally projected.

* * *

Wendy descended into the heart of the ship, examining the scorch marks scored against the walls. Still further in body's lay strewn across the floor, the scarred forms of pirates and stormtroopers alike. Cold silence seemed to follow her, her footsteps hardly making a sound against the cold metallic floor. SO-OS followed behind, his own metallic footsteps seeming half muted.

Wendy moved with blaster and blade in hand, the darkness which danced around her where the lights had failed seemed to present the image of ghostly figures. Monsters, and ghouls things she had never feared, still to see the Imperial's present themselves here seemed to taunt her years of life. She'd been born into the galactic civil war, in the days of the empire, by the time she was ten she was fighting what little remained of them with her blaster and axe. Even then she'd never seen the true imperials, her war had been with the remnants of warlords, long since slaughtered.

A voice crackled over her comm breaking the silence, "Listen kid, these folks they're crazy, not even real Imperials apparently, they call themselves the Second Imperium, if you ask me it's like the fifty fourth. They tried to kidnap those Jedi-kids."

Wendy moved forwards, further into the darkness, "And by Jedi-kids you mean?"

"Y'know the ones with the war hero parents." Stan answered.

"The Solo's?"

"Yeah them." Stan's voice replied over a burst of static.

"Okay, we're closing in on the shield generator. I'll give you a call as soon as we have." Wendy said, as she stepped into the proper corridor at last.

"SO-OS get over here!" Wendy said, waving to SO-OS.

The droid waddled over smiling. Pulling a screwdriver from his belt he released a piece of the metal wall, revealing a collection of ducts and conduits, wires and pieces of metal.

"Oh yeah, this is it dude. One of these will sell for a lot."

There was a sudden flash of light, as electricity surged through the wires, the entire ship came alive, the soft whirring of the engines still far away from them, and all the other elements of the ship. There is a life to a ship fully functioning, as much as there is life to a jungle, you can if you are experienced enough pick out each individual sound just as surely as you can tell the difference between the calling of the birds. That is how Wendy knew that everything was working, every system, every integral part. While she had never experienced much of a star destroyer before she could tell, there are similarities between each ship, the same basic sounds, sometimes projected louder but always the same, that was how she could identify the roar of the engines, and the hum of the navigational systems.

Down the hall she heard harsh clicking footsteps, plastoid boots on metal floors, a steady march, she could guess there were at least two, and as she pulled SO-OS to one side, she could confirm it was two as they rounded the corner coming into sight.

She let off a blast, years ago she would have known not to, but she had been out of practice, she'd been working to secure some scavenging and shipping, there was no need to fear any assault, no need to consider ranged communications.

There was blaster fire returned and she saw one raise a hand, saying something she could not quite hear from where she was, a description of her she was sure, but it hardly mattered. She felt herself running more than she decided to, her footsteps pounded against the floor, urging herself away from the soldiers, she knew SO-OS was nearby, there was a rush, a rush she hadn't felt since the temple ship, since the battle with Cipherious, true desperate fear clawing at her mind.

Blasterfire echoed down the hallway.

Her voice whispered into the comm as she ran, "Stan get out of here. Get the New Republic, get anybody who's willing to deal with these people, I'll try and keep them stuck here, but I can't make it back to the ship."

"Kid, breathe we'll find you a way out." Stan responded.

"Nope, I always knew I was going to get killed because of a bucket-head, just thought it would be a real one."

She fired her blaster over her shoulder as she ran through another hallway.

"Kid I can't just leave you there."

"Go get the New Republic man, I'll be fine, just hurry back, okay?"

"Sure kid." The voice faded.

Wendy laughed. She had missed this desperately.

* * *

**Legends Bubble:  
**

**Imperial Remnant:** The official heir to the empire.

**Kidnapping of the Solo Children:** A plotline in the Young Jedi Knights books, Jaina, Jacen, and lowbacca were kidnapped by the Shadow Academy. Luke and Tenel Ka Djo were forced to look for them.

**Um... Don't think there was anything else...**

**As I said at the top please review. I mean it actually does help quite a bit. Um, do you like the Legends Bubble? Please tell me in a review.**

**That's it for now, I'm actually doing pretty well at this weekly schedule so let's hope I don't screw up.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So at this moment it is the day I'm supposed to update, which means I think this might be at the least a little late. But hopefully this comes out on time.**

**Thank you for input on the Legends Bubble.**

**As always reviews help me when I'm writing, so if you want to comment on something please leave a review.**

* * *

**Starlight:**

Dipper moved forwards, swinging out with his lightsaber blade, watching Pacifica parry with a smile on her face, the hilt resting firmly in her hand.

Dipper moved again, blade outstretched swinging towards her, once more she prevented his strike.

This time her feet moved, she side stepped, lunging out, and stopping directly in front of him. He almost fell over as he examined the glowing purple of the blade.

"Now I'm remembering why we don't spar with real lightsabers." Dipper said laughing.

Pacifica shrugged, "I wouldn't have hit you. Anyway, if you lose a limb we can always replace it."

"Just what I always wanted a robot arm."

"Knowing you I wouldn't be surprised." Pacifica said, laughing.

"Nope, Mabel was the engineer. I'm perfectly happy with two real fleshy arms."

Pacifica shrugged, taking a sip of water from her bottle.

"So, the Second Imperium. You're sure they have Mabel?"

Dipper paused, struck by the question for a second, "No, not sure. But if they want force users who can disappear without notice, probably."

"Which means they have Gideon as well."

"Yep. Both of whom are skilled darksiders. I mean, Mabel took us on in a fight, even if she was only trained for a couple of weeks or something."

"Listen Dipper, I think everything she knows is because of you. She taught herself to force objects to move because she knew you could make them move." Pacifica said, a hand wresting on Dipper's shoulder.

A voice broke their conversation, the orange haired girl from before stood to the side, "I wish to spar. I have grown use to my own friends styles, I would like to test my skills against either of you."

Pacifica blinked, examining her arm, or rather the emptiness where one was, "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes." The girl answered, simply, matter of factly.

Pacifica turned to Dipper, "Since Dipper here is clearly the less skilled of us, I'll give you him to test yourself against."

The girl nodded, "My name is Tenel Ka."

Dipper nodded, "Dipper."

Pacifica picked up her jacket, flinging it over her shoulder, "Pacifica. Don't kill my boyfriend okay?"

The girl nodded, "It is unlikely."

The girl raised her saber, the hilt carved from a rancor tooth, her grey eyes seemed to examine every mild movement Dipper made. His blue lightsaber raised in the basic starting position.

Tenel Ka's stance was different, a correction for her missing arm.

Dipper moved first, swinging his lightsaber down, striking hers with a crackling sound.

The girl nodded, moving to the side, "You have great skill at the basics."

Dipper grinned, once again launching his blade towards her, this time she sidestepped, and Dipper spun blocking her counterassault as she swung her lightsaber towards him.

"You're not bad. Where'd you get the Rancor tooth?"

"My homeworld. Dathomir." Tenel Ka answered, raising her blade to counter an attack from Dipper.

"You're Dathomiri? So you must know some of their magic."

Tenel Ka nodded, "I am not proficient in it, but I have use of it."

Dipper moved forwards, his blade striking towards her. Once more she moved back out of his range.

"Is that why you chose not to have your arm replaced?" Dipper asked, waving towards her arm.

"Yes."

Her blade clashed against Dipper's and she forced him a few steps back, quickly Dipper stepped aside, twirling to face her behind, and sticking out his foot tripped her. Just as she was falling to the ground she dropped her saber sticking out her hand to catch herself.

Dipper stepped forwards, his lightsaber deactivated and he offered his hand to her.

Tenel Ka ignored him rising on her own, "I am not used to it yet."

Dipper nodded, "When did you lose your arm?"

"A week ago. My own saber malfunctioned, a fault in my design. It deactivated in the middle of sparing with my friend. His lightsaber went through my defenses and as a result I lost my arm." Tenel Ka answered.

"I'm sorry about that." Dipper replied, sitting down and taking a drink out of his water bottle.

"It is not your fault." Tenel Ka replied, placing the rancor tooth at her side.

"Well, I better go find Pacifica before she begins to think that I actually did get killed."

"Unlikely. I have great strength when it comes to battle, that is a fact."

* * *

Wendy squeezed into the vent, shifting along through the tight corridor, as the pounding of plastoid boots sounded behind her. She forced herself onwards, the corridor pressing tightly against her shoulders.

"Kriff, this was so much easier when I was twelve." She whispered to herself as she pulled herself into a cross-section. Holding herself steady in the middle, which provided slightly more room.

Looking around she began to climb upwards, her body forcing itself against the walls, as she crawled slowly upwards.

* * *

SO-OS on the other hand had problems of his own. The two stormtroopers pointing guns at him were totally not cool. And as he was escorted along the corridor towards their leader he could tell the situation is bad. He had lost Wendy, which was a bad thing on his part, but also in the fact that he was pretty sure he couldn't take out all these stormtroopers on his own.

As the door opened to the room he gasped in shock, or as close a sound as a droid could make, "Woah, dude what're you doing here?"

Before him sat Gideon, the short teenager glaring at him desperately. A maniacal laugh escaping his lips, "Oh, so you just thought you could escape after killing my master? Not going to happen. After all, you and you're friends have ruined my life on two occasions, save for my dear Mabel who is the purest drop of joy I've discovered in all my years of life."

"Didn't she like shove you off a rooftop once?" SO-OS asked as he examined the short-figure.

"All fun and games." The Young Darksider answered.

"Right, sure thing man."

"Anyway, I'm sort of upset I didn't find the old-man with you, as you know he and I have always had a rivalry. No doubt he abandoned you. Now, tell me where is your twi'lek friend heading?"

"Dude, you know her name, you don't need to call her my Twi'lek friend. Anyway I have tones of twi'lek friends man."

"Really name one other twi'lek friend you have." Gideon said, glaring at the annoying battle-droid.

"Okay, so maybe I don't have tons of twi'lek friends, but how would you know that? Except that I told you I mean."

"Please just tell me where Cor'duros is."

"Well, last I saw her she was in a hallway. So like definitely on this ship dude."

The child darksider let out an audible sigh of aggravation, his hand rubbing his forehead.

* * *

Pacifica found herself repurposed somehow, training the younger students in lightsaber arts wasn't exactly the most enjoyable thing in the world, but the collection wasn't awful. The group she had been given were somewhere between the ages of eight and twelve. Today they were working with training staffs, and she only worked with them while Tionne was focusing on the older students. Normally it seemed they would have been learning force powers, but with the threat of the Second Imperium this was deemed more important. Each of them had chosen a training stick, all roughly around the same length, and width, they would hurt if you got struck too hard, but as this was just a series of simple training exercises it didn't matter much.

Pacifica guided them through the simplest set of lightsaber motions. Form one starting positions and movements, each step taken slowly, and over the course of the hour getting longer. Pacifica wasn't quite interested in the whole teaching position, but she supposed she was doing her part to save the Jedi.

Several times a student got excited striking another with a training baton. Which was bad for everyone. Pacifica desperately wanted a break.

Not that she wasn't interested in training people, she just didn't think she was good enough. She had been told her entire life to be the best at everything and Mabel had almost beaten her in a fight, even when she worked with Dipper.

She paused, perhaps she was looking at all of this wrong. Then again perhaps she was correct, perhaps she really wasn't good enough to be helping with students.

Then she saw Dipper, smiling and standing at the edge of the crowd. Pacifica sighed in relief. Allowing herself to calm the swirling sea of emotions.

That was when at last Kam Solusar arrived, taking over for her. She let herself relax, as she moved over to Dipper, who was still smiling brightly, an unusual thing for Dipper to do.

"Okay so you beat a girl missing an arm, how great a Jedi you are." Pacifica said mockingly as she approached.

"Not why I was smiling. You were helping people, and you were doing great. Look, this isn't what I expected, and it isn't what you expected, but maybe this is what we need. Somewhere we can grow and where we can help others."

"I'm hardly good enough to be of much use."

"You beat me up an hour ago, how could you be better?"

"Listen Dipper, I know you think I'm great, but I literally learned everything from you and a holocron. I hardly understand what I'm doing, so maybe I'm not that great."

"Nobody knows what they're doing."

"Sure."

"Really Paz. Nobody knows what they're doing." Dipper said, putting both his hands on Pacifica's shoulders.

"Dipper, I love you, but most people know what they're doing." Pacifica said, cupping her hand to Dipper's face and then stepping back, moving back towards the award room.

* * *

Stan was struggling, first he had lost Mabel, then Dipper, Ford, and Pacifica had flow on off as soon as they got the chance, and now, the few who were in his crew had probably been captured. So now his ship was launching itself through hyperspace, the blue light arcing past his ship as he drew closer to an inhabitted world where he could report the activity of the Second Imperium.

The thrum of the engines sounded as he waited, waited to save his niece and his crew.

* * *

Mabel watched as the dark red and pink garments were provided to her. Dressed in the dark dress of the sith she smiled. She was going to save her brother, even if he didn't know he needed saving. She was going to save her childhood, and anybody who got in her way would be removed.

She rested her hand on top of Waddles. Her eyes bright with joy. She was ready.

* * *

**Hi I know this chapter is short, but I just wanted to get this chapter done. Also it occurred to me, Mabel has relatively little to do in this story. So I'm thinking of writing the story more episodically, encounters with the Second Imperium and the Jedi. **

**That will hopefully give her something to do.**

**In the meantime, how about a review complaining about how short the chapter was.**

**Anyway. I was reading a fic by Caleb Nova (Anyway I've been there), where he talked about why he was writing the fic and it was really great. It was an amazing description of why people write fanfiction in general, and why I wrote this story which is I hadn't seen anything exactly like it before. I actually searched the sight for a Star Wars Gravity Falls Fanfiction and everything I found was either, in my opinion wrong about the characters or completely different. **

**Once more thank you for reading, and hopefully there will be normal updates next week.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! I missed a week, at the time I was super stressed out over stuff, and kind of exhausted from stuff that had been happening in real life. Now I'm just my normal level of stressed out over everything and only tired from stuff that's been happening. Anyway, point is I'm back. **

**I'm not going to apologize for missing a week. At least not in those words, rather I'd say I'm sorry I didn't state anything about likely missing that week before I missed it. I'm kind of considering moving what day I post this on, but I'm not sure if I like that idea yet so we're leaving it for now. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter by the way.**

* * *

**The Shadows Wake**

Stan rose slowly from his seat as he watched the many eyes of the new republic officers, each affixed to him, waiting and watching as if asking for an answer. All amongst them had reasons to distrust the old conman, he had several run ins with the law, even in the last couple years under New Republic control. In fact he wouldn't be surprised if they didn't believe his story at all. He was after all a well known liar.

Then there was a sensation. Even through the two hulls you could feel it. The larger ship, the massive Star Defender within which the MRE-HAC was resting had launched to warp, propelling itself through hyperspace towards some unknown location, the vibrations ran across the ship's entire frame, a soft purr sounding through the ship as it pulled itself along through hyperspace.

A voice sounded across the speakers, loud, clear, and stern, "We are on route to the Jakku System to intercept a possible enemy movement, all pilots should be ready for combat, and crew should move to their battle positions.

* * *

Pacifica felt the sudden tug of the force, a shift, as if the ground had moved a fraction of a degree. She almost stumbled at it, a sudden surge in the darkness, racing up against her mind, pulling her towards something. And as she leaned herself up against the wall, there was the voice. Echoing through the small chamber of her room, speaking in half-whispers.

"Hey there Paz! How's it been? Do you want to give me back my brother yet or do I have to take him?" Her voice echoed, though it came across as a half-audible whisper she could still here the intended shout in it.

"Mabel, what are you doing? Where are you?" Pacifica asked whirling around the room, her lightsaber now in her hand ready to face off with the darksider.

"Oh y'know, been planning my revenge, as for where I am, let's just say I'm in your shadow. I'll call you again when I want to take you in a fight. Guess what it won't be long."

The shadows that seemed to have grown at the edges of the room slunk back into their earlier positions, and Pacifica found herself feeling dizzy, stumbling a bit as she reeled from Mabel's message. With a flick she deactivated the blue lightsaber, letting the hissing purple blade die. She returned it to her side, feeling for the blaster which had hung there ever since the Chiss warship.

There was a sudden awareness she felt of the birdsong, the rustling of the leaves, the wind, the voices of the Jedi, and in a moment she had realized their absence in her conversation, or rather the mental assault Mabel had launched on her.

* * *

Dipper was sorting through his supplies when Pacifica burst in, her big blue eyes glimmering with a hundred emotions. She seemed out of breath as if she had run across the temple, "Dipper, important information, Mabel like just called me with the force. She said she was in our shadow, whatever that means, and I'm like ninety percent sure that means she's hiding out in the shadow academy, I mean that makes sense, anyway she seemed stronger than before, and I'm pretty sure she's going to be coming after us pretty soon."

Dipper nodded, pausing for a moment, trying desperately to absorb the rush of information he had received, his mind struggling against the tide of it, trying to reassemble the information into more logical patterns before it finally clicked. His sister had just reached out to send a threat. Which meant there was definitely going to be some sibling fighting in the near future, likely along a deadly current.

"Okay, we've got to actually get serious about this whole training thing. I mean, we're not actually that much better than we were before. We've lifted a lot of leaves, and trained a bit more with lightsabers, but that's about it."

Pacifica nodded in agreement, "So we go ask Tionne, or Kam, or someone to teach us some more of this force stuff. I mean, I'm pretty sure there's more to it than just lifting stuff right, like there's got to be some cool force skill we can learn to fight Mabel."

Dipper nodded, "I've read about a lot of stuff, force pyrokinesis, some stories about the Jedi being able to block blaster shots or even an attack from a lightsaber. Jedi using their powers to inspire others."

Once more Pacifica nodded, "Right so we need at least one of those, I'm a fan of not getting hit by Mabel's lightsabers so let's do that one!"

"Right, I'll go see if Kam can teach us how to do any of that at all."

Pacifica grinned, embracing her boyfriend before he could leave. "You know your the best right?"

Dipper shrugged, "Nah, I'm just me, so y'know, not the best."

Pacifica laughed, "You're an idiot."

Dipper nodded, as he left, "Exactly!"

He made finger guns as he walked out, laughing as he disappeared from the doorframe. Pacifica stood still for a moment looking around, smiling. A sudden pause struck her, "Wait why did Dipper leave me alone in his room."

She shrugged, leaving and closing the door behind her.

* * *

Ford's research was growing more interesting as he looked around the ancient temple of the Massassi. The movements of the native creatures casting shadows against the walls. "It's amazing! I mean, I had heard stories of course, about this place and everything else, but still, I could never have expected anything like this."

Tahiri led the way inwards a glow rod raised above her head, stepping across the smooth stone floor, giving long winded sentences explaining her own involvement all the way. Upon her shoulder rode the Jedi Master Ikrit, and at the back were Ford and Tionne.

"I was surprised as well when I found out," Tionne said smiling slightly, "but mostly because two of my students had endangered themselves by coming here."

Ford nodded. Stepping further into the ancient temple. "This galaxy still has a thousand secrets to yield. The Sith and the Jedi-alike have split their knowledge across a million worlds, each hiding its own secrets. Not to mention the secrets of the Rakata or the other ancient orders. We'll never even begin to collect it all, still nobility isn't in success rather in the attempt."

A sudden rush of cold danced across the interior of the temple, the shadows becoming wild and fierce. Tionne turned holding up her glow rod, her hand now placed gently on her lightsaber.

A voice cried out from within, laughing, cold, black laughter, "_Hey there Grunkle Ford! Guess what, Grunkle Stan's in trouble! And you'll be in trouble as well soon. If you want my advice I'd say just give up on the whole Jedi thing all together. Retire to a nice beach and let me have my brother back. Alternatively you could die, anyway either works for me. Enjoy your countdown!_"

The voice faded away, the shadows and the cold going with it, Tionne looked around the room. "Grunkle?"

Ford let out a small laugh, "Great uncle. That quite unfortunately would be my great niece, Dipper's twin sister."

There was a pause, Ikrit and Tahiri emerging from below, "Hi! I forgot how cold it is down there! I mean I guess anywhere's cold compared to Tatooine, but that's kind of a good thing. I mean Tatooine is kind of awful for a planet to live on, I mean there were upsides, the Bantha's, but really it's kinda not so great. I mean, all that sand. I was constantly forced to wear shoes, and shoes suck, so I'm glad I'm not wearing shoes, or I guess that I don't have to wear shoes here."

Ford paused, looking at the girl's bare feet, "I feel like you probably should be wearing shoes, I mean there's plenty of things out here that could kill you."

Tionne just gave a small shrug.

Ikrit moved his head, eyeing the other Jedi, _"The message that was just sent, the girl did not sense it, but I did."_

Ford nodded his head slowly, _A threat from my wayward great niece. She seems to be seeking conflict._

Ikrit seemed to nod, though Ford could not be sure of it.

"Well I think I've seen everything I need to for now."

* * *

Wendy slipped deeper into the darkness, her eyes searching the corridors for any sign of the imperials. Her hands, went to work on the cables, working to unplug systems, with a swing of her axe she disconnected the hyperdrive. Then came the clatter of footsteps, down the hallway. Wendy moved quickly, cutting off auxilliary hyperdrive systems. Her axe swung down swiftly, cutting through the wires. With a final defiant action she let off a spray of blaster fire, destroying computer banks and wires alike.

The clattering grew louder, and flames spread across the room. With a yell the stormtroopers burst in, white armor shining under the lights. Blasters raised against Wendy.

Wendy let out a small sigh, "Fine, let's get this over with you, faceless suits."

The stormtroopers wasted no time seizing her arms, cuffing her hands together and taking her blaster and axe from her side. Hesitation gripped them when they examined the fires, dancing across the room.

The one who seemed to be in charge turned to the others, "Close the doors and depressurize the room, fires should go out."

Wendy was dragged out of the room by her lekku, wincing in pain as the hand gripped it. The orange skinned twi'lek squirmed as she was shoved along the hallway, being led further and further upwards, towards whoever was in charge, the person who would decide her fate.

All Wendy could hope was that the person would be more threatening than about half the actual villains she had faced. Also that he wasn't wearing a mask, spitting in someone's face was much less effective if they were wearing a face covering.

When eventually she was dragged through the corridors and elevators, shoved into the room, and brought face to face with the B-1 battle droid she had been working with she could only feel disappointment. Before her was Gideon, a boy who barely came up to her shoulders. He was sat glaring, cold and villainous, the blue and black robes falling all around him.

"So kind of you to join us Wendy."

Wendy laughed, "You? Really? Man, I've faced down a sithlord and you want me to be afraid of you? Dipper took you out in like ten minutes! I mean, what're you doing? Trying to be intimidating?"

The boy scowled, "Right, I'd show some more respect, I've come into a bit of power since y'all last saw me."

Wendy almost outright laughed, "Right, you, little Gideon, have become the most powerful being in the galaxy since I last saw you. Hey, I've got a question, do they know you did a song and dance in a show? I mean did you do it for them?"

Gideon spluttered angrily, "What're you doing? I could kill you!"

SO-OS laughed, "Sure thing little dude, I mean, I've done this enough to know this is the time when the heroes burst in and save us, like any second now you're gonna get some flashing lights and an alarm that goes blee-blee-blee-blee, and then Stan's gonna burst in with a bunch of soldiers."

Gideon spun on the B-1 droid, "Shut up! I mean it you bucket of bolts. I'm in control here."

Wendy grinned, "Yeah, so are you going to do the whole show for your new friends? Do they have a talent show at the second imperium or something?"

Gideon snarled, activating his blade which hissed an ugly red, raising it to strike at the twi'lek woman, suddenly an alarm burst across the speakers, the noise rushing through the darkness. SO-OS let out a cheery shout "Told you little dude!"

* * *

**So parts of that were hard to write. Parts of that were easy to write. So normalness on writing.**

**Anyway, reviewing is good, so please do that.**

**I don't think I mentioned anything super legends-y that chapter which I haven't been over save maybe the Rakata, in short they're the original users of Lightsabers, made a bunch of force powered tech, were very darkside-y. If you've played Knights of the Old Republic you already know who they are.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. I'll try and stay on time for updates, though I'm 90% sure I'll be off at least one day next week, if not skipping the whole update.**


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO.**

**HI.**

**GREETINGS.**

**I'm sure you all thought I was dead. But nope, I was just easily distracted, and kinda lazy. I really like a lot of the ideas of this story, and I'm trying to figure out what I'm doing with parts of this. I know where the story ends and where it begins, but the middle is kinda fuzzy. Furthermore I don't want to drag this out, and I don't want to **

* * *

**Imbalances**

A silence filled the room, both SO-OS and Wendy sat restrained with three remaining stormtroopers standing alertly.

A sudden shockwave rolled across the ship. Sending SO-OS and Wendy sliding to the ground. The stormtroopers around them seemed to stumble as well. Wendy shoved herself off the wall as the ship shook, sliding across the floor to stormtroopers, knocking one to the ground. Quickly Wendy tried to grab the blaster he had dropped, her hands scrambling to take hold of it as the ship rocked beneath them.

Finally she managed to latch onto it, firing a blast through the restraints around her arms. With a smile Wendy fired at the other two stormtroopers. Another shot removed her friends restraints. "Ha, take that imps. Wendy Cor'durol is back!"

* * *

Outside the cold metal hallways of the Star Destroyer the void was filled with fire. Ships ducked around the ship. Weapons fire spraying across the cold metal surfaces, momentary decisions that resulted in deaths. Three Republic Star Defenders cut sharp angular figures in the fields of rubble and against the cold starlight of space. Around them swirled locust swarms of starfighters. Tie-fighters, E-wings, and X-wings locked in mortal combat, each piloted by a single living being whose life could be snuffed out with the press of a single button, or a single malfunction.

Through the swirling rubble, the torrents off fighters, shot a single ship, old and battered, an ugly old freighter. The MRE-HAC.

A thousand small pieces of rubble struck against the metallic surface, scraping and cutting with what would be in an atmosphere sharp screeching noises. In space all was silent. Every explosion went unheard, none heard the firing of blasters, or the roar of the ships engines.

Within that small freighter though, there was sound. The soft rattling of the metal, the words of pilots and command over the radio, the voices of soldiers as they waited for their moment. Each sound marked with impatience and fear. Stan's hands were shaking as he clutched ship's steering. A hand fell on his shoulder, "It's a simple mission. From what you've told us we outnumber them ten to one. Anyway all they've got are a handful of stormtroopers, and stormtroopers are easy to deal with, trust me."

* * *

Pacifica, Dipper, and Ford sat at a round table, a galactic map sprawled out in the center of the table, the glowing hologram indicating a dozen different worlds. Dipper chewed furiously at a pen, sitting strangely silent as he stared at his own paper notes. Pacifica sat still, staring at the hundreds of thousands of worlds displayed above her. Meanwhile Ford his brow was furrowed, and his mouth formed a small frown.

"There has to be a way to track her, I mean, she has to be close to have sent that message." Ford said, studying the map.

"When she sent it maybe, but she could have moved since then, it's not like hard to get a ship or anything. Especially since she had one last time we saw her." Pacifica replied, examining the star systems.

Dipper simply frowned at the map. "It's impossible. We'll never find her, which is why she sent the dumb message, she knows we can't find her."

Around them a number of students were practicing sparring positions around them. The group Dipper had noticed on the first day was nearby them. The one armed girl, Tenel-ka, watching them.

"Well, from what the others said, sounds like we aren't going to need to find her. The Shadow Academy, or whatever, is on its way to come kill everybody here."

Dipper planted his forehead on the table. "That isn't actually any better."

A voice interrupted them, as one of the two Jedi Twins had approached, "Hey, what're you working on?"

Pacifica gave a sigh, "We're trying to find Dipper's evil twin sister, unfortunately it's way harder than it seems."

The boy, Jacen, paused for a moment, "It should be easy, why can't Dipper just sense her with the force?"

Dipper looked up, "What do you mean?"

Jacen shrugged, "Me and Jaina can usually detect each other from any distance. I mean, you should be able to detect your twin the same way. Just focus on her, and you can probably track her down."

Dipper blinked, "He's right I think."

Jacen grinned, "See, I'm not just a pretty face no matter what people think."

"Thank you. I don't think I caught your name before."

Jacen waved, "Jacen Solo, if you need anymore help just ask! Fair warning though I'm no where near as good an engineer as my sister."

As Jacen disappeared into the temple, a silence fell on the table.

"You realize that we can find the whole second imperium now yeah?" Pacifica said, grinning.

* * *

Wendy rounded a corner to find herself face to face with a dozen stormtroopers. Her blaster rose letting off two blasts. Two thuds, then every blaster fired. Wendy dove back behind the corner.

A sudden flurry of blasterfire sounded through the corridors. "See if you can find the Dark Jedi, if you see him don't engage leave that up to me."

Wendy poked her head out to see a dozen New Republic soldiers rushing down the corridor. Blasters quickly raised at her. She quickly dropped her weapon, raising her hands.

"Weapons down, this is Wey'daya Cor'durol. Non-hostile. In fact I'd be surprised if she hadn't taken down a couple of these stormtroopers for us." A woman's voice said cutting through the crowd.

"I apologize for my men. The Dark Jedi thing has them jumpy. I'm Mara Jade."

Wendy nodded, looking at the red haired, green eyed woman. "You can call me Wendy, and that's SO-OS."

With the last statement she waved at the nearby droid.

"So then. Do you want to help route out a coup." Mara asked, looking at the young woman.

"Nothing would make me happier." Wendy answered with a grin.

* * *

Mabel sat smiling on her bunk. Her message had made them squirm so much, it was amazing, she could feel Dipper's discomfort. Suddenly, a voice cut through everything.

"_Hi Mabel. Hope that you'r_e_ the whole evil routine you've got going. Because it's coming to an end. No more get-away free cards from me. When I come this time I am going to stop you. So, we can meet up one a planet, or I can fight you and your whole Shadow Academy. Fair warning, you're not the only one with a couple tricks. Anyway have fun on Lianna. Maybe I'll see you there."_

The voice, her brother's voice, suddenly disappeared. A cold, callous laugh burst from her mouth, one piece at a time, before slowly getting faster in pace, flowing out of her mouth, quickly, breaking down into sobbing tears. All the pain was coming back, worse, another dagger, another betrayal. She tried to slow her breathing, turn the anger into that weapon she had before, but it wasn't working. She couldn't control it. Slowly the tears faded, her breathing calmed. And she had time to think.

He said Lianna. That was where she was. He knew where she was. Panic washed over her, because if he knew, then so did everybody else.

She scrambled quickly from her bed, rushing down the hall to Tamith Kai. "My brother he found me, he knows where we are."

Tamith's eyes went wide, "Very well. There's a solution, you're going to take your shuttle to Felucia, bring three of our stormtroopers with you. Once you're there you're going to wait for your brother and when he eventually arrives, you're going to kill everybody with him. Then you're going to bring him to us on Yavin IV."

Mabel paused, her voice quivering, "But we weren't supposed to attack Yavin IV for another two months."

"Plans change. Your brother is better prepared than we thought, which means we cannot spare two months before attacking the Jedi. Especially when they know we're at Lianna. The Gideon situation has already ruined parts of our plans."

"What happened with Gideon?"

"The New Republic is attacking him. Thanks to your old friends."

"I-"

"Silence, take your shuttle and go. We'll be moving our own forces to the necessary positions." Tamith Kai stated, looking down at her.

* * *

Wendy fired a blast into the stormtrooper before he could react. The other spun, but a flash of blue-light left him halved upon the ground. Mara Jade stood towering over the remaining trooper, who she pressed to the ground with her heel.

"Do you know who I am?"

The stormtrooper nodded.

"Good, where's your Dark Jedi master?"

The stormtrooper pointed to the corridor to the left, Mara smiled before slamming the troopers head into the floor.

"Come on." She began walking down the corridor, her blue-lightsaber still glowing.

As the two entered the large shuttle-bay, they found Gideon's attempt at an escape. He quickly raced across the floor towards his ship. With a sigh, Mara grabbed him with the force pulling him back to her.

"I want you to explain very carefully why you're here."

"They wanted more Star Destroyers." Gideon answered.

"For what purpose?" Mara asked, looking down at the young force-user.

"To destroy the Jedi."

"They won't win that front."

Gideon grinned wildly, "I wouldn't be so sure."

A flash of red suddenly lit up as he moved forwards, the red light of his saber illuminating the room for a moment, as it crashed against the blue saber Mara carried. The two blades flashed, crashing against each other. Mara, taller, stronger, and faster, had the advantage, forcing Gideon back inch by inch. Still, hesitation held her back, as she tried to avoid killing the young teenager. Gideon suddenly slumped to the ground his lightsaber striking the floor with a clatter, before Mara grabbed it. Standing, rather proudly nearby was Wendy, her blaster raised in her hand. Mara raised an eyebrow at the young woman, "It was on stun, it's fine."

"Have you ever considered joining up with the New Republic Military?"

"Not really. Why?"

"You seem like you would be good at it, and based off your track-record it seems like you'd enjoy it."

"If you're offering a job I'd sign up in a heartbeat." Wendy answered, with a massive grin.

"I feel a little bad for your old boss though. Maybe I'll set him up with some of my contacts." Mara said, half-joking.

* * *

Felucia was beautiful. Mabel would have noticed this more if it were something she was focussing on. It however, was not. The colors passed her by without notice. The dazzling elements of Felucia were nothing she could care for. She had been waiting on Felucia for her brothers for two days. And waiting was getting old.

With an angry swipe of her saber she cut through a nearby plant. Her lips turned to a scowl. "Come on Brother, you're supposed to be coming after me!"

Nothing returned her yelling.

* * *

Dipper was busy loading the shuttle when the Rabbit appeared. Of course it wasn't a rabbit, Dipper knew that, but its similarity was undeniable. It, rather he, was Ikrit. The ancient Jedi master who had once served with the legendary Yoda. Still, it was hard to imagine the small fluffy creature being a master Jedi. Especially when he was being carried around by a big eyed nine-year old.

The voice of the Jedi sounded in Dipper's mind, "_I'd like to travel with you."_

Dipper paused for a moment, "We're going to fight my sister.''

Ikrit gave a large nod, "_I am aware of that fact. I am also aware that you will need more than what you have to face her." _

Dipper's brow furrowed as he looked at the Jedi master, "Won't they need you here."

_"Skywalker and his Knights should be enough. I'd rather see what I can do to help_ you."

Tahiri who'd been standing, surprisingly silently, for a moment, "But we do need you hear, definitely. You're an awesome Jedi master, and the Shadow Academy is coming, and we'll be fighting them."

_"Tahiri, you will all be fine without me, I have faith in Master Skywalker, and in everyone else here."_

Tahiri nodded reluctantly.

"_I do require a promise from you though. Do not do anything too rash or carefree while I am gone. You are still a child, and your time will come, there is no need to seek it out."_

"Fine-but-I-better-get-to-see-you-when-you-get-back-and-then-you-have-to-tell-me-all-about-it-because-other-wise-I'll-be-super-upset-that-I-missed-a-really-cool-fight."

_"I promise to tell you everything."_ Ikrit answered telepathically.

"Great, so I guess you're coming with us then." Dipper said with a shrug.

"_I will certainly find something on this voyage, young Pines."_

* * *

Felucia was beautiful. That was the first thing Pacifica had noticed when entering its atmosphere. Even in the force the entire world felt alive. She could feel the flood of thousands of insects, hundreds of creatures moving through the undergrowth, then the milllions of billions of bacteria that flooded the world, the trees and plants with rustled with the wind. It was hard to think this world had once been the site of any kind of war, but it had been, and that could not be forgotten.

As their ship landed on top of a hill, the group exited the craft.

"I think Mabel's preparing an ambush for us." Dipper said as he looked out of the craft.

"Which means we have to trek all the way to where she is, because there's no way she'll be coming to us." Pacifica added, angrily.

"Very well. I think the best solution then is to split into two groups, each of us coming from a different angle." Ford stated, waving his hands as he explained his plan.

"No offense but that's the opposite of what we should be doing. I mean, like, first off, we'd be splitting up, and second that's probably what Mabel expects."

Ikrit was silent as the others argued. His eyes closed, feeling through the force to find the darkness.

"_Keeping together is important for success. Alone you will perish. Your sister will expect you three. She shall not expect me, and like many others she will not realize what I am until I am too close."_

Pacifica and Ford paused, at once they replied, "That could work."

Dipper gave a shrug, "Honestly getting past her defenses is probably going to be easiest for Ikrit, she can detect the rest of us with ease, she knows I'm here, and she'll kill Ford and Pacifica on sight."

"Wow, thanks." Pacifica replied.

"You know what I meant. She blames you two for me deciding to leave her behind." Dipper said.

"Ikrit go ahead. Tell us what's waiting for us on the other side."

* * *

Mabel sat on the ground, waiting for her brother. She'd told them to kill the other two, her Great-Uncle who had stolen her brother, and a girl who'd pretended to be her friend. They had done that one purpose. They had hurt her. Dipper had hurt her too, he didn't deserve the same punishment though. He had been stolen away, he hadn't been thinking clearly, because her brother would never abandon her, so, he couldn't have been thinking clearly.

She spun as she heard the rustling. Expecting a jedi to suddenly emerge from the bushes. Instead there was a small, fluffy, white, mammal with long ears. The rabbit-creature moved closer to her. Smiling Mabel leaned down petting its head, pressing back the fur. The creature was so soft.

She pulled the creature closer to herself, and it nuzzled against her. "You're adorable!"

She let out a small laugh. A sudden strangeness hit her though, and she watched as Cipherious's gift, the small stone he had given her, flew away from her, into the field. "What, no, that–that was mine."

She held the bunny away from her. "You're not an animal at all, you're a Jedi."

A deep, loud voice cut into her mind, "_Yes I am. My name is Ikrit. I came to stop you, and without that stone I think your brother and his friends might find it easier."_

She was about to scream, to hurt the small Jedi, but before she could even react a sound came from behind her. One of her men flying through the bushes, striking her shuttle.

"No! This was supposed to be my victory."

Pacifica stepped from the bushes with a sad look on her face, glowing purple lightsaber in hand, "Sorry Mabel, like actually sorry, I feel bad for you."

Mabel launched forwards tossing Ikrit to the side, her red lightsabers streaming towards Pacifica, who simply side stepped her attacks. Two more swings that Pacifica slid between. Finally Pacifica launched an attack of her own, striking with elegant, sharp, lunges, meant to disarm her opponent with ease. Each movement fluid and beautiful. Her movements were like a ballet, graceful, elegant, and requiring of perfection.

There was movement on the other side now, Ford appeared, wielding his two sided blade, the blue edges flashing and crashing against her red saber. Strong blocky movements, objects moved by the force to strike her. Mabel was trying to remain fast, fluid, moving from one place to the other, but she was being overwhelmed, something even she was willing to admit. Her rage, and her power was less now, less powerful. She tried to destroy them both, but she couldn't. Suddenly another figure entered her field of vision, throwing her against the ground with a movement of his hand. Dipper stood over her tall and defiant. "Mabel, please. I'm asking you politely. Give up, come with us. Help us undo what you've already done."

Mabel snarled, "No. I'm not done. I'll win. This isn't over."

Dipper sighed, looking at her pleadingly, "Mabel, this is the last time I can make this offer. After this there aren't more second chances."

"I don't need a second chance, I'm right! I know I'm right." She yelled, as she tore up the ground with the force, sending the spray of dirt at them. Rushing to her ship, and pulling her sabers off the ground after her.

"Please Mabel!" Dipper yelled, as her ship started the take off sequence.

The roar of engines sounded around them as her ship launched into the sky.

Dipper stood still a moment.

"Sooo, was that a victory? Because that sure as kriff didn't feel like a victory?" Pacifica said.

"I mean. We beat her. She escaped, but the whole point was to save her." Dipper said, a long sigh drawn out on his breath.

Ikrit burst in at this moment. "_We've done some work. I took the Cipher Stone she wielded. The thing which granted her such power, next time you meet her she should be only your equal. Still if you continue your training you could easily defeat her."_

"Wonderful. The promise to defeat her in the future, because beating up my sister is something I really enjoyed." Dipper paused after letting out the burst of sarcastic anger.

"Dipper. Maybe, less angry."

"Sorry, just, didn't want to have to fight her at all, ever."

Pacifica placed a hand on Dipper's shoulder, and then drew him into a hug. "You'll be fine, eventually. In the meantime you can always focus on learning."

Dipper laughed, "You sound like me when we first met."

Pacifica joined in the laughing, "Oh wow, if that's a sign of how I'm growing as a person, I can totally stop growing, that'd be like totally fine."

* * *

When the group returned to Yavin IV, Dipper was surprised to find Wendy, SO-OS, and Stan waiting for them. Wendy looked particularly proud of herself, and she was wearing a military jumpsuit. Dipper raised an eyebrow at her, "Sooo, the jumpsuit?"

"Guess who got a job in the military!" Wendy said with a grin.

"Wow. I mean, actually why weren't you working for them before. You were literally fighting imperials." Dipper said, examining her with a look of confusion.

"Y'know I tried once, but was technically under-age. So now that I'm an adult they let me in." Wendy said.

"That's really great Wendy." Pacifica added, grinning at the older girl.

"So how about you guys? Did you find Mabel?" Wendy asked.

"Found yes, saved no." Pacifica answered.

"So did you guys here that the Shadow Academy attacked, and that they were repelled." Wendy asked.

"We'd figured that bit out." Dipper said, with a frown.

"Anyway, my sorta-boss, is here to help out with some of that. On the other hand she might just be here to check up on Skywalker, because I heard they were totally a thing." Wendy said.

"So how long will you be hanging around here?" Pacifica asked.

Wendy shrugged, "Who knows, not too long though."

"Well, we're planning to stay here for at least another year or two. We'll see you around I guess?"

"Yeah, It'll be awesome seeing you guys. Plus you've got the whole really cool Jedi thing going on here."

Dipper nodded, "Yep. The whole really cool Jedi thing is going on here."

* * *

Mabel looked into the darkness. It was cold, cold and empty. She frowned at the sad darkness of space. She'd be back on her feet, give her a year or two and she'd be back. She knew that.

* * *

**Hi. That was kind of the last chapter. I mean, I plan to write a third one. That would be set even later in the timeline, like big time jump later, with every character as an adult. I think five or seven years? I want to say seven. Basically it'd coincide with specific events on the Legends timeline. Which would kind of act as an anti-thesis to Mabel's fixing everything idea.**

**Please review, it helps me figure out my writing problems (and I know for a fact one of those problems is pacing), also it's just nice to hear from people.**

**Once again I apologize for the fact that it took me like three months (four?) to update. One of my problems is that if I miss a week it's really hard to get back into writing. I'm trying to work on that. But I guess I'll see you next time I'm writing a story.**

**Oh one other problem I have is definitely endings. But I'll work on that.**

**By the way, if you ever wonder about a character, they're usually a legends character and you can just look up their name. Nothing was super legends-y this time, except Jacen and Jaina Solo and I think those two are pretty self-explanatory.**


End file.
